Melancholy of Manaka Junpei
by ThirteenXIII
Summary: few days after Nishino left for France. Junpei reflects on his past experiences...


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ichigo 100, the characters, etc.

**Note:** Hey thanks for finding the time in order to read my story. I know it isn't that good that's why I greatly appreciate it if you can send me feedbacks and comments on how to further improve my way of writing. Please, please, please I beg of you to rate and criticize my work… It would mean a lot to me.

**The melancholy of Manaka Junpei**

**By: ThirteenXIII**

"Junpei wake up already!"

I open my eyes and stare at the ceiling; I've already been awake for quite a while but just can't seem to find the strength to get off my bed. I can clearly hear the shouting of my mom from the opposite side of my bedroom door but her voice is slowly being drowned by the loud beating of my heart as the events of these past few days flash before my eyes, it's like watching one of those old, black and white films. The images are so vivid, images that will forever be carved in my memory. Images of my last night together with Tsukasa Nishino, the girl who captivated my heart, the girl I hurt many times and yet… for some unknown reason, or maybe I know the reason already I just can't seem to embrace it fully, still stayed by my side and continued to love me faithfully. By now I think she's already in France. I can still vividly feel our last embrace. As she suddenly turned back and just ran to my arms. We promised that we'll see each other again, and that we'll be together again. Her scent, her voice, they are still clear within my mind. For now I'll hold on to her words, I'll use them to strengthen me, to help me walk forward step by step. For now, I'll trust our promises. Yeah, for now, because we promised…

I raise my hands and reach for the ceiling, imagining the figure of my beloved Nishino; her too-cute smile that can mesmerize any heart and her clear cerulean eyes that reflects her inner most being. I try to reach her, to embrace her within my arms once more, but her lithe figure slowly fades, slowly disappears. My eyesight grows blurry as my cheeks become wet. I didn't realize that tears are already flooding my eyes. They stream down my face wetting my pillows, I did nothing to wipe them, and all I did was to continuously reach towards the ceiling, hoping the figure of her appears once more. I was like that for a few more minutes before realizing that I was doing nothing but wistful wishing.

I grabbed my V8 video camera and put on my shoes; I plan on going outside and find inspirations for a movie. Nishino went to France to pursue her dream and Toujou's already getting closer and closer to her dream with each award she wins. I realized that sulking won't get me anywhere and I might as well try to drown my broken heart by stressing myself out. I made my way towards the park. The park, for me, is a treasure trove of memories. I slowly approach the place where I first met Satsuki. How she looked so beautiful on camera, I laughed at the memory of us having an argument and she, in the end, throwing my V8 to the lake before leaving angrily. Who would have thought back then that she would confess her love to me on the rooftop of Izumizaka High? I hope Satsuki's going to do well in the future, I'm very sorry that I hurt her more than once. I really didn't deserve her love. I point my camera towards the lake, as the sun reflects on the lake's surface. For a moment I thought I saw a pony-tailed girl smiling, looking towards the lake dressed in her school uniform. I thought I heard her laugh. I lowered my video camera and look towards the lake, there is no one there. I slowly smile thinking that I'll always remember the image of the pony-tailed girl whose likes and dislikes are very much aligned with mine; the very first girl who confessed her love to me, Satsuki Kitaooji.

The sky slowly takes up a golden color, the sun slowly sinking down the horizon. Not a few more minutes after did the sky fully turned purple and the moon appearing with all her glory and majesty. Stars shine bright one by one, dancing around the moon. As I continue on my train of thought I suddenly realize that I am now sitting on a bench. It's just like any other normal benches in the park; nothing special about how it looks. I let my hand feel the wooden exterior of the bench, every crack, every splinter. To others this bench may seem nothing out of the ordinary but for me I'll always remember it to be the place where I kissed Nishino. I close my eyes and embrace the memory of that night once more. As our lips were touching and her sweet, intoxicating scent captivating my mind, all reason flew out of my head; only one thought remained clear in my mind, it was that I love this girl very much, more than anything else, more than my life. I open my eyes and allow a smile to form on my lips. I look at my V8 and watch what I had filmed during my walk. Drops of water fall down onto the screen, I didn't realize it yet that those drops are my own tears. I wipe them quickly away but they wouldn't stop gushing out of my eyes. A thought sneaks in my mind. The time Nishino's plane left Japan, she took something from me, it left a hole in my heart… Something only she can fill, and I will wait for the day she returns, thus making me whole again….

(R/R)


End file.
